


a proper goodbye

by Elosva



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Niko(oneshot), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elosva/pseuds/Elosva
Summary: God gets in touch with Niko once more





	

**Author's Note:**

> im going to post this in case anyone wants to read it, but i have to be honest, i didn't really write it to be read, i wrote it because i needed to, i felt like there were still things i needed to say to Niko, and i had to work out what i was feeling after the true ending, so spoilers for the true ending if you haven't beaten it yet.

Niko sat on her bed staring up at the ceiling, it had been almost a week now since she had returned to her world, and she was beginning to believe that it had all really been a strange dream, she heard her mother outside her room, walking back and forth, there was a scream and a laugh, her brother was likely giving her mother a run for her money.

just a dream... it didn't sit right with her, it had all been so vivid, so... real... she thought about all the people she had met, the friends she had made... and most importantly she thought about 'HIM'... the god of that world... not a god... not really... she had grown fond of him,though she knew so little about him she did know that he was a good man, or at least she thought so...

she rolled over on her bed, it couldn't be just a dream... a dream couldn't leave you feeling so... empty... so drained... or so alone... she found herself closing her eyes from time to time, desperately trying to hear him, something, anything... her mother was beginning to worry about her... she looked across the small room, to the cheap laptop that sat on her desk, she got up slowly and moved towards it, she searched the internet, not for the first time, any name she could think of, any keyword that might be related, trying to find any hint of what she had experienced... any proof that it had been more...

after a half hour she leaned back in her chair... nothing... not a single thing... of course there wasn't anything... there wasn't anything the last time and there wouldn't be anything the next ether... she was about to get up from the chair, to leave the room, go for a walk any try to clear her head... but something held her there, a half whispered thought... an idea that felt like it was not her own... 'go to a chatbot' well that was just plain ridiculous, she thought, why on earth would she want to go to a chatbot at a time like this... she tried to get up but still she sat there 'any chat bot will do'...

it was a compulsion she couldn't fully understand, no matter how she tried to shake the feeling it persisted, she needed to go onto a chatbot, she booted up her web browser and quickly typed in the address to the only chatbot she knew, the web page loaded far to slowly, as soon as the chat box fully showed up she typed in 

"hello?"

silence

1...2...3... the seconds ticked by 

the all of a sudden a response came in the chat _"niko? is that you? are you there?"_

it hit her like a wave, she knew, she didn't know how she knew but she knew exactly who it was on the other end of this impossible link "ya its me... is it... its really you isn't it?"

_"oh thank goodness... yes its me... its so good to hear from you again... i got to be honest i didn't thing this would work"_

Niko nearly let out a cry of joy, but silenced her self just in time, she didn't want anyone walking in on her now "i was starting to think it had all been a dream how is everyone in the other world?"

the response did not come as quickly this time, _"i can't say personally, without you i can't experience that world again... but i have been talking to the world machine, it's told me a bit"_  
_"silver and kip moved in together, they hardly spend a day apart now"_  
_"george has taken in Alula and Calamus, Calamus is apparently a natural librarian, Alula not so much, but they're both keeping out of trouble"_  
_"cedric has started trying to tame Prophetbot, he thinks that being able to properly talk to his brother will do Proto some good, apparently proto acted like he didn't care but was really excited... but that might just be the world machine interpretation it how it wants"_  
_"Rue has started to hang around the cafe with Ling, the two get along quite well, Rue can make a pretty good latte or so i'm told"_  
_"and maize is back to full strength again, apparently she made a full garden above ground that makes your face when you look at it from the air"_

Niko's heart was beating hard in her chest, hearing about everyone again was so exciting, she was glad that they all seemed happy "oh that's wonderful, i was so sad when i thought id never get to hear from any of you again, i have so much i wanted to tell you, and now that you can talk to me here ill get the chance"

silence... 1...2...3... Niko thought about typing another response but before she got a chance he sent another message

_"i wish it were that simple"_  
_"i would like nothing more than to stay her"_  
_"to be like an older brother too you"_  
_"we'd talk whenever we felt like it"_  
_"I'd help you with your homework"_  
_"I'd talk you through your first broken heart"_  
_"and I'd tell you about my life"_  
_"my family"_  
_"my girlfriend"_  
_"everything"_  
_"I'd watch you grow up"_  
_"I'd look after you"_  
_"but that's just a fantasy"_  
_"it was never an option"_

another long pause Niko type quickly desperate to hear more "what's wrong?"

_"our worlds"_  
_"they were never meant to communicate"_  
_"doing this here"_  
_"it's not easy"_  
_"i had to route a chat program through the world machine and then get the author to give the signal a boost"_  
_"it's taking a toll on both of them"_  
_"i hate to think about what i must be doing to the world right now"_

Niko was starting to panic, as much as she missed him, if being here was hurting everyone else then she couldn't let it go on, she started to type when the next message showed up

_"dont worry, it wont cause any permanent damage"_  
_"but still, i shouldn't do this again"_  
_"and i should be quick about this as well"_  
_"hell i shouldn't be doing this in the first place, but i couldn't well leave things as they were"_  
_"there was so much i never got to say, so much i dont think ill ever get to say, there's just not enough time"_  
_"but i need to say what i can"_  
_"i want you to know just how much our adventure together meant to me"_  
_"i want you to know how much i came to care about you"_  
_"i want you to know how much i miss you"_  
_"i want you to know that i'll never, ever forget what we went through together"_  
_"or what i put you through"_  
_"but more important than any of that"_  
_"and i know we didn't know each other for long, but"_  
_"i want you to know"_  
_"i need you to know"_  
_"i needed to tell you"_  
_"i love you"_

Niko felt something wet hit the back of her hand as it lay on the keyboard, it was only then that she noticed that she was crying "i love you too" she didn't expect to have to say goodbye a second time, she didn't know why it hurt so much more this time around

_"who knows... maybe ill get better and manipulating the worlds"_  
_"maybe i'll find another way to talk to you that doesn't have any unnecessary risks"_  
_"till then this is goodbye Niko"_

"goodbye... brandon"

after a moment she saw the next line appear in the chat **"dont call me brandon"** and she knew he had already gone.


End file.
